To increase the comfort of a vehicle seat occupant and to lessen fatigue, it is desirable to provide a thigh support whose inclination with respect to the remainder of the seat may be adjusted. An example of such an adjustable thigh support (sometimes referred to as a leg support) is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,513 to Heath.